Chozo Ruins
The Chozo Ruins on Tallon IV are the ruins of an ancient Chozo city, populated until Metroid Prime, Phazon, and the Space Pirates infested the planet. The Chozo eventually left the planet, though they left their lore behind that prophesized Samus Aran would one day save the planet. Its buildings were made out of stone. The boss of this area is the Flaahgra, a monstrous mutant plant that caused the water to become extremely poisonous. It is also where Chozo Ghosts can be found. It is the only place in Metroid Prime where Samus encounters no Space Pirates (with the exception of the Impact Crater). Because of the Chozo Ghosts and the absence of useful materials, the Pirates decided to leave it alone for the time being. They even made the area off-limits to personnel because of the ghosts. Areas and Main Rooms When the Chozo came to Tallon IV, they wanted to better understand the life around them, so they used almost zero of their very advanced technology. Instead, the Chozo built their city entirely out of stone and other natural substances. The landscape is also home to an enormous amount of Beetles. It can be divided into three main areas: Main Area (West Area) The first area explored by Samus and also the biggest, it contains many of the items found in the Ruins. Main Rooms *Main Plaza *Sunchamber *Arboretrum *Hive Totem Central Area A lot smaller than the first, it only has some of the "classic" items Samus found on the ruins. It can only be explored after regaining the Missile Launcher. Main Rooms *Gathering Hall *Watery Hall *Energy Core East Area This area has Chozo Ghosts in some rooms and can only be explored after obtaining the Wave Beam. Samus finds the Ice Beam here. The music in this area changes to the music heard upon first entering the Chozo Ruins. Main Rooms *Furnace *Hall of the Elders *Reflecting Pool Power Ups *4 Energy Tanks *19 Missile Expansions *1 Power Bomb Expansion *Artifact of Lifegiver *Artifact of Wild *Artifact of World *Bomb *Charge Beam *Missile Launcher *Morph Ball *Ice Beam *Varia Suit *Wavebuster Enemies *Barbed War Wasp *Beetle *Blastcap *Chozo Ghost *Cyrlic tree (harmless) *Eyon *Fish *Flaahgra *Hive Mecha *Incinerator Drone *Oculus *Parasite (Plated Parasite) *Plated Beetle *Plated Parasite *Plated Puffer *Plazmite *Puffer (Plated Puffer) *Pulse Bombu *Ram War Wasp *Reaper Vine *Scarab *Shriekbat *Stone Toad *Tangle Weed *Thardus (Metroid Prime Comic only) *Venom Weed *War Wasp *War Wasp Hive *ULF 6 *ULF 30 Trivia *In the skies of the Chozo Ruins, there are several birds flying around that resemble large crows. Samus can shoot them down with any of her weapons. *This is the only area in Metroid Prime that does not have a table based on it in Metroid Prime Pinball. *This is the area in Metroid Prime with the most Power-Ups (seven of them). These include some of Samus's more recognizable items, like the Charge Beam and Morph Ball. *Chozodia also has the name "Chozo Ruins" in some parts of it. *Although Chozo Lore claims that the Ruins were built without any advanced technology, many sophisticated mechanical devices can be found in the area. While it is possible that the Space Pirates installed some of them before abandoning the region, many others display Chozo text or arhitectural motifs and must therefore have been installed by the original inhabitants. Gallery File:NPC!_MP_Screen_24.png|Samus at the entrance to the Ruins. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_25.png|Eyons in tunnels in the Ruins. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_26.png|Polluted water in the Chozo Ruins. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_28.png|A Chozo Statue in the Hall of the Elders. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_29.png|Samus battles derveral Beetles in the Main Plaza. File:Chozo_Ruins_2.png|The Main Plaza room in the Ruins. File:Chozo_Ruins_3.png|Samus enters the Chozo Ruins in her basic Power Suit. File:Chozo_Ruins_4.png|Another room in the Chozo Ruins. File:Chozo_Ruins_5.png|Samus enters a Ruins Save Station. Image:Antechamber_Ice_Beam.jpg|Samus getting the Ice Beam in the Antechamber. Category:Chozo Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Desert/Ruins areas